when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brown Guard
Brown Guards (German: Braun Wachen) (sometimes referred to as Nazi soldiers) are the most common enemies in a first-person shooter video game, Wolfenstein 3D and its prequel, Wolfenstein 3D: Spear of Destiny. Their only attack is a Wolfenstein 3D Pistol, and they must freeze and aim for a moment before they can fire. They have low HP and can easily be killed with a pistol or a knife, dropping a clip with 4 (four) bullets. Most maps feature both large groups of Guards, as well as solitary ones who often hide in difficult-to-notice corners. In the Spear of Destiny mission packs, guards wear green uniform instead of their original, and have new phrases. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are guards of Peter Högl and many other Waffen-SS officers that serve for the Wafen-SS and the Waffen-SS Police Service. During the Beacon War, Peter Högl had invented a Wolfenstein 3D Enemy Cloning Machine to make many 3D Nazi Soldiers, and are called Brown Guards, hence their uniforms. They seem to be common enemy units that they can use a Wolfenstein 3D Pistol; but unlike in game, Peter Högl can make them be able to use bulletproof vests and brand new weapons, and soon, Brown Guards will be serving for the Nazi Union when Peter Högl created more and more Brown Guards to make the Waffen-SS Police Service have more Brown Guards. They can also kill Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li, and they can too be used to find and capture and/or kill criminals, traitors, and even enemy soldiers (and/or kill the Preschool Girls) and guard bases; but only the Wafen-SS Police Service, the Waffen-SS officers, Wilhelm Burgdorf and Peter Högl can command Brown Guards. In the USRAC War and the Second Beacon War, Burgdorf will use Brown Guards to capture Kali Belladonna and Zwei before being saved by B.J. Blazkowicz. When Peter Högl had been defeated and captured by Weiss Schnee then convinced by Lena Loud, he could create another 3D Cloning Machine to create White Guard, a good version of a Brown Guard that can protect Weiss, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team RWBY and the Schnee Wehrmacht. In the siege of Kassala, they are cheap in costs, but they can still attack at enemies and some of the Hollow-infected people as well. In Operation Buttertoast, they can still be one of the cheapest Nazi units available, and also, they can still create more of them in order to protect Tabuu and destroy the Buttertoast Alliance once and for all. They can use their orginal weapon, which is the Wolfenstein 3D Pistol, but the Nazi Union can make them use new weapons: an MP 40, a Mauser C96, an AK-47, a combat knife and a kitchen knife. In battle, they appear in 3D in this story so they can be used by the Waffen-SS Police Service, Waffen-SS officers, Peter Högl and Wilhelm Burgdorf for their jobs to attack, guard and capture enemies. Now they will fight for Peter Högl, the Waffen-SS Police Service, Wilhelm Burgdorf, Waffen-SS officer, the Waffen-SS, the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Units